FA10010
【孝平】「ぐ、ぬ」 Kouhei: Groan. 【瑛里華】「ほーら、もうちょっとで講堂だから頑張って」 Erika: Now, it's just a little more to the auditorium, so keep it up. 【孝平】「お、おう」 Kouhei: Right! 俺の手には、１０キロほどの紙袋がひとつずつ。 I'm carrying paper bags each containing 10 kg worth of stuff. 取っ手の細いヒモが、拷問のように手のひらに食い込んでいた。 The thin carrier strings from the bags are painfully cutting into the palms of my hands. こいつを運ぶのが、今日のミッションだ。 Transporting these is my mission for today. 【孝平】「せ、せめて４つに分けて二人で持つとかなかったのか？」 Kouhei: At the very least, couldn't we have divided these into 4 bags between the two of us? 【瑛里華】「４つになったら、支倉くん、持ちにくいでしょ」 Erika: Isn't it be more difficult for Hasekura-kun to carry 4 bags instead. 【孝平】「いや、二人で……」 Kouhei: No, between the two of us...... 【瑛里華】「るーららー♪」 Erika: Lu~ lala~ ♪. 【孝平】「聞く気なしかよ」 Kouhei: I'm being ignored here. 【孝平】「行事で挨拶してるときと差がありすぎだろ？　サギだぞ」 Kouhei: Aren't you a completely different person from the amiable Vice President at events and functions? You swindler. 【瑛里華】「人聞きが悪いわね、場をわきまえてるだけよ」 Erika: Seems like I'm being thought badly of now, I'm just matching my behavior accordingly to the occasion. 【孝平】「いまはどういう場なんだよ」 Kouhei: So what kind of occasion is this right now? 【瑛里華】「そんなこと気にしなくていい場」 Erika: An occasion where I need not be concerned with appearances. 【孝平】「ひでえ」 Kouhei: You are terrible. 俺のため息に、不敵な笑みを浮かべる副会長。 An intrepid smile floated on the lips of the Vice President at my sigh. 【瑛里華】「悪い口ね」 Erika: You have a foul mouth, it seems. 【孝平】「い、いやぁ、それほどでも」 Kouhei: No, well, not quite to that extent. 【瑛里華】「いま、脇腹をつっついたらどうなるかしら？」 Erika: I wonder what will happen if I poke your sides now? 【孝平】「俺が暴れて、紙袋の取っ手が切れて、中身が散乱するな」 Kouhei: I'll burst out laughing, let go of my grip, and the contents of the bags will be scattered all over the place. 【孝平】「拾ってる間に、部活総会に副会長が遅刻という大失態」 Kouhei: As we spend time picking them up, it will look really bad on the Vice President's part because she is late for the clubs' general meeting. 【孝平】「支持率は急落で、関係団体に不正が見つかり、引責辞任で涙の会見……」 Kouhei: There will then be a sharp drop in approval rating, the organizations concerned will use this blemish and force the Vice President to bear responsibility, and a press conference will be held with the Vice President in tears...... 【瑛里華】「長い」 Erika: Long-winded. 脇腹を指先でつっつかれる。 I feel the tip of a finger poking into my side. 【孝平】「うおわっ」 Kouhei: Woah. 【瑛里華】「ほりゃ」 Erika: Horya. 【孝平】「ギブギブギブ、袋破けるっ！　破けるからっ！」 Kouhei: Giggle giggle, the bags are going to rupture! They are going to rupture so stop! 【瑛里華】「支倉くん、ものを頼むならプリーズでしょ？」 Erika: Hasekura-kun, when you ask for a favor, you should always say 'please', right? 【孝平】「洋画の悪役かよ」 Kouhei: A westernized villian? 【瑛里華】「どこが悪役？」 Erika: Which part? 【孝平】「その笑顔」 Kouhei: That smiling face. 【瑛里華】「へえ」 Erika: Really. 【孝平】「というのは冗談で……やめてください」 Kouhei: In any case...... please stop joking around. 【瑛里華】「しかたないわね」 Erika: Seems like I don't have a choice. 副会長が腕を引く。 The Vice President withdraws her arm. 【孝平】「あのなぁ、袋破けたらどうすんだよ」 Kouhei: You know, what if the bags really rupture? 【瑛里華】「お・こ・ら・な・い」 Erika: Don't.Be.Angry. 俺の顔の前で指を一本立てる。 She lifts a finger in front of my face. 【瑛里華】「あとで冷たいものおごったげるからさ」 Erika: I'll treat you to something cold later. 【瑛里華】「不満？」 Erika: Not satisfied? 【孝平】「い、いや、十分だよ」 Kouhei: Well, no, that's plenty. 【瑛里華】「なんで目を逸らすの？」 Erika: Why are you averting your eyes? 【孝平】「なんでもない」 Kouhei: Nothing. 【孝平】「ほ、ほら、急がないとホントに遅れるぞ」 Kouhei: Now now, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry. 紙袋を持ち直し、歩を速める。 I straighten out the paper bags and speed up my pace. 【瑛里華】「なーんだ、早く歩けるんじゃない」 Erika: Well now, you can walk pretty fast, eh. 愉快そうな声が背後から聞こえた。 Her happy voice rang out from behind me. 副会長が、こんないたずら好きな性格だったなんて……。 The Vice President is the kind of person who loves such pranks...... 他の生徒が知ったら、絶対びっくりするぞ。 If the other students were to get wind of this, they'll surely be shocked. 【瑛里華】「部活動は、授業では得がたい連帯感や結束を獲得すること、そして何より、充実した学院生活を実現することが目的です」 Erika: Club activities are for students to achieve a sense of camaraderie and unity which cannot be acquired through classroom lessons, and a goal more important than anything else, is to provide students with a fulfilling school life. 【瑛里華】「したがって、各種大会において優れた成績を収めることが目的ではありません」 Erika: Consequently, achieving and accumulating excellent results should not be the main objective of all the various events and tournaments. 【瑛里華】「所属する生徒が熱意をもって取り組むことこそが必要であり、またそれができている部活ならば、おのずと目的も達成されるでしょう」 Erika: It is necessary to strive to arouse the enthusiasm of all your members, and if this can be achieved, the main goal will then naturally be accomplished. 澄んだ声が朗々と響く。 Her clear voice resounded across the gathering. 熱のこもった演説に、５０人近くいる部活の代表者がうなずく。 About 50 representatives from the various clubs nod at her passionate speech. さっきまで俺とふざけ合っていた副会長とは別人だ。 She's a completely different person from the Vice President who was fooling around with me just a while ago. サギだろ。 A swindler indeed. とか一瞬思ったが、まあ違う。 Then, come to think again, it probably isn't something like that. 単にＴＰＯをわきまえてるだけだ。 She is merely behaving according to TPO (Time, Place, Occasion). そうでなくちゃ、副会長は務まらないのだと思う。 If she can't do that, she won't be able to take on the role of Vice President. それに、真面目一辺倒な人よりよっぽどいい。 Besides, this is much better than people who are constantly serious in everything they do. 会議が終わり、俺たちは食堂に来ていた。 After the meeting ended, we arrived at the cafeteria. 【瑛里華】「あ～～～～～～～～」 Erika: Ah~~~~~~~~ 席に着くなり、副会長が伸びをした。 While sitting on a seat, the Vice President stretches herself. 【孝平】「野良猫みたいな声出すなよ」 Kouhei: Stop sounding like a stray cat, please. 【瑛里華】「じゃ、お上品な家猫っぽくやる？」 Erika: Then, how about an elegant domestic cat? 【瑛里華】「なぁぁ～～～～って」 Erika: Naaa~~~~tte. ペルシャ猫の伸びはこんな感じなのだろうか？ As she is stretching, isn't she giving off a feeling of a Persian cat? 飼ったことないから知らんけど。 Since I've never kept any cats, I can't really tell. 【孝平】「誰かに見られたらどうすんだ」 Kouhei: What if someone sees you? 【瑛里華】「でも、支倉くんしかいないし」 Erika: But only Hasekura-kun is here. 【孝平】「俺だったらいいのかよ」 Kouhei: Are you saying you are okay with me seeing you in this manner? 【瑛里華】「困るの？」 Erika: Are you troubled by this? 瞳を覗き込まれる。 She peers into my eyes. 【孝平】「んなこたないさ」 Kouhei: Nothing of that sort. 【瑛里華】「ならいいじゃない」 Erika: Then it's fine, right. 【瑛里華】「あ、そうだ、冷たいものおごる約束だったわね」 Erika: Oh yeah. I did promise that I'll treat you to something cold. 【孝平】「いいって、気にするなよ」 Kouhei: It's fine. Don't worry about it. 【瑛里華】「遠慮しないで、ちゃんと働いてくれたんだから」 Erika. No need to hold back, since you did your part properly. 【瑛里華】「そこに座ってなさい。副会長命令よ」 Erika: Sit there. It's an order from the Vice President. 【孝平】「……わかったよ」 Kouhei: ...... alright. 【瑛里華】「うんうん。で、リクエストは？」 Erika: Yup yup. Ok, what's your request? 【孝平】「じゃ、アイスコーヒーで」 Kouhei: Well, iced coffee then. 【瑛里華】「了解。ちょっと待っててね」 Erika: Understood. Just wait here for a while okay. 副会長が、カウンターへ向かう。 The Vice President heads towards the counter. 甘い香りが漂ってくるような、しなやかな後ろ姿だ。 It seems like a sweet scent //Will replace with something that lets me keep a straight face later// 【孝平】「……」 Kouhei: "......" まずいまずい。 This is bad. This is bad. 思わず注目してしまった。 My eyes involuntarily ended up fixating on her figure. 【瑛里華】「お待たせー」 Erika: Sorry for the long wait. トレーをテーブルに置き、副会長が向かいに座る。 As she puts down the tray, the Vice President takes the opposite seat. きちんとスカートを畳むのが女の子らしい。 She folds her skirt neatly in a feminine manner. 【瑛里華】「はい、アイスコーヒー」 Erika: Here you go, iced coffee. 【孝平】「ありがと。副会長はなに頼んだんだ？」 Kouhei: Thanks. What did the Vice President order? 【瑛里華】「アイスレモンティー。ここの、けっこうイケるのよ」 Erika: Iced lemon tea. It's pretty good here. 【孝平】「へえ、今度試してみるかな」 Kouhei: I see. Maybe I should give it a try next time. 【瑛里華】「試しに飲んでみる？　まだ口つけてないし」 Erika: You want to try it now? I haven't touched it yet. 【孝平】「じゃ、ちょっとだけ」 Kouhei: Well then, just a little. ストローに口をつける。 I put my lips to the straw. レモンの華やかな香りが鼻に抜けた。 The rich scent of lemon flows into my nose. 少し遅れて、穏やかな苦みが口に広がる。 In just a moment, a calming aftertaste spreads within my mouth. 【孝平】「肉体労働の後には最高だな」 Kouhei: This is really awesome after a day of physical labor. 【瑛里華】「でしょ」 Erika: Isn't it so? 【孝平】「こっちも飲むか？」 Kouhei: Would you like to try mine? 【瑛里華】「ごめんなさい。私、苦いのダメなの」 Erika: Sorry. I'm weak against bitter stuff. 苦笑しながら、副会長は自分のグラスを手に取った。 While smiling wryly, she took hold of her own glass. 桜色の唇がストローに触れ、琥珀色の液体が上昇する。 She puts her sakura-colored lips to the straw, and the amber fluid starts rising upwards. 【瑛里華】「あー、おいしっ」 Erika: Ah, it's delicious. 一気に半分くらい空けた。 In one breath, her glass became half-empty. 【孝平】「今日はお疲れさん」 Kouhei: Thanks for your hard work today. 【瑛里華】「支倉くんこそ、荷物運びさせちゃって悪かったわね」 Erika: Same to goes Hasekura-kun. Sorry for having you to do all the carrying. 【孝平】「力仕事は男の仕事だろ。いつでも遠慮なく言ってくれ」 Kouhei: The physical work is the work of a man. Feel free to ask me whenever you need help. 【瑛里華】「おー、感心感心」 Erika: Orh, well done well done. おどけた表情の副会長。 The Vice President looked pleased. 演説をしてたときとは、やっぱ別人に見える。 She was indeed a different person when she's giving a speech. 【孝平】「副会長ってやっぱすごいよな」 Kouhei: Just as I thought, Vice President is awesome. 【瑛里華】「なによいきなり」 Erika: What's with that all of a sudden. 【孝平】「会議のときと感じがぜんぜん違うからさ」 Kouhei: You gave off a completely different feel during the meeting. 【瑛里華】「そう？　私は特に意識してないけど」 Erika: Is that so? I didn't really notice it myself though. 【瑛里華】「みんなの前に立つと、自然にそうなるのかもね」 Erika: Probably whenever I'm standing in front of everyone, I become that way naturally. 【孝平】「リーダーの才能があるんじゃないか？」 Kouhei: Isn't that the mark of a leader? 【瑛里華】「さあ、自分ではわからないわ」 Erika: Maybe, I'm not so sure of it myself. 笑いながら、毛先を指に絡める。 While smiling, she twines the tip of her hair around her finger. 【？？】「その笑顔、取り締まり対象に認定するっ！」 ??: That smiling face, I recognize you as one who is capable of controlling and supervising. かなでさんが、仁王立ちしていた。 Kanade-san was striking a daunting pose. 【孝平】「あ、かなでさん」 Kouhei: Ah, Kanade-san. 【かなで】「冷静に返されるとちょっと辛い」 Kanade: It's kind of heart-breaking for you to reply so calmly. 【瑛里華】「こんにちは、悠木先輩」 Erika: Good afternoon, Yuuki-senpai. 【かなで】「やー、どもども」 Kanade: Yaa, good day good day. 【かなで】「しかし、いい感じに盛り上がってるカップルがいると思ったら、こーへーとえりりんとはね」 Kanade: But, as I was thinking which fired-up couple is giving off that good aura, so it's Kouhei and Eririn. 【瑛里華】「か、かっぷる？」 Erika: Cou, couple? 【孝平】「休憩してただけです、勘弁してくださいよ」 Kouhei: We're just taking a break here, please spare us. 【孝平】「なあ、副会長」 Kouhei: Isn't it so, Vice President? 【瑛里華】「え、ええ」 Erika: Ye, yeah. 副会長が、居住まいを正してうなずく。 The Vice President acknowledged in agreement in her seat. 【孝平】「で、それを言いに来たんですか？」 Kouhei: Well, did you come here just to say that? 【かなで】「うん」 Kanade: Yup. あっさり首を縦に振る。 She promptly nodded vigorously. 【孝平】「もしかして、ヒマですか？」 Kouhei: Are you perhaps very free now? 【かなで】「その目その肩その口にっ！」 Kanade: Those eyes, those shoulders, that mouth! べしっ Bish. 【孝平】「あだっ」 Kouhei: Ouch. 例のシールを貼られた。 I got the usual sticker stuck onto me. 【陽菜】「あー、お姉ちゃん、こんなとこに」 Haruna: Ah, Onee-chan, so here you are. と、食堂の入口に立ったのは陽菜だ。 At the entrance of the cafeteria, stands Haruna. 【かなで】「ふ、追っ手か」 Kanade: Fu, a pursuer. 【孝平】「いったい、なにやってんですか？」 Kouhei: What in the world is going on? 【かなで】「乙女の秘密」 Kanade: It's a maiden's secret. 【かなで】「では、また相まみえようぞっ」 Kanade: Well then, we shall meet again. 【瑛里華】「お疲れ様です」 Erika: Thanks for the hard work. 【かなで】「あ、そうそう、部活の件、何かあったら報告してね～」 Kanade: Oh yeah yeah, regarding the club activities, I'll report in if anything comes up ~ 【かなで】「じゃっ」 Kanade: See ya. 声をかける間もなく、かなでさんは走り去る。 Almost instantly after she said that, Kanade-san left running. 【陽菜】「おねーちゃん、ちょっと」 Haruna: Onee-chan, wait up. 【かなで】「このかなで、そう簡単に捕まらんわっ」 Kanade: Don't ever think that you can capture me that easily. 【陽菜】「きゃっ」 Haruna: Kya. 陽菜をちょこまかとかわして、かなでさんは食堂の外に消えた。 In a continuous motion, Kanade-san swiftly passed Haruna and disappeared out of the cafeteria. しょんぼりした顔で陽菜が寄ってきた。 With an apologetic look, Haruna came up to us. 【陽菜】「ごめんなさい」 Haruna: I'm sorry. 【孝平】「ああ、大丈夫だよ。それより早く行かないと追いつかないぞ」 Kouhei: Ah, it's okay. That aside, if you don't hurry, you won't be able to catch up to her. 【陽菜】「あ、そうだね」 Haruna: Ah, you're right. 【陽菜】「千堂さんもごめんなさい」 Haruna: Sendou-san, I'm sorry. 【瑛里華】「いいのよ悠木さん、気にしないで」 Erika: It's fine Yuuki-san, don't worry about it. 【陽菜】「それじゃ、また今度」 Haruna: Well then, see you later. 笑顔を残して、陽菜も去っていった。 Haruna left with a smile on her face. 【孝平】「陽菜も苦労してるよな」 Kouhei: It must be tough on Haruna. 【瑛里華】「悠木姉妹、か」 Erika: The Yuuki sisters huh. 【孝平】「ん？」 Kouhei: Huh? 【瑛里華】「なんでもない」 Erika: It's nothing. 【孝平】「そう言えば、かなでさんが言ってた部活の件って？」 Kouhei: By the way, what was the matter concerning club activities that Kanade-san was talking about. 【瑛里華】「おそらく部活動調査書のことでしょうね」 Erika: She was probably referring to the Club Activity Tracking Book. 【孝平】「あれか」 Kouhei: So that's it. 部活動調査書── Club Activity Tracking Book --- 今日の会議で各部に配った資料だ。 It was something distributed to the various clubs during today's meeting. 活動内容や実績、部員数などを記入し、生徒会に提出する。 Information such as the activity details, achievements, and member count are to be recorded in it and handed back to the Student Council. それを元に本年度の予算を編成するのだ。 This is for working out the budget estimates for the year. 【孝平】「でも、かなでさんになんの関係が？」 Kouhei: But, what's that got to do with Kanade-san? 【瑛里華】「悠木先輩、風紀委員長でしょ？」 Erika: Yuuki-senpai is the Public Morals Commitee Chairperson right? 【瑛里華】「何かトラブルがあったときに、協力してもらうことがあるの」 Erika: Whenever there's trouble, I'll have to depend on her cooperation. 【瑛里華】「彼女にしかできないこともあるから」 Erika: And it's also something that only she can do. 【孝平】「へえ」 Kouhei: Really. 生徒会執行部も全能というわけではないらしい。 It seems like the Student Council executives are not omnipotent. 【瑛里華】「さて、そろそろ戻りましょうか」 Erika: Well, it's about time for us to go back. そう言って、副会長は紅茶を飲み干した。 On saying that, the Vice President finished up the rest of her tea. 合わせて、俺もグラスを空ける。 At the same time, I empty my glass as well. 【瑛里華】「帰ったら、会議の後処理ね」 Erika: After we go back, we still need to work on the action items from the meeting. 【孝平】「ああ、頑張ろう」 Kouhei: Right. Let's do our best.